The Chase
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: In this game, the mouse is the one to chase the cat.


**Um...so...yeah. This is what happens when I don't want to study. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Starfire never knew how good leather could feel against the skin.<p>

It felt wonderful to be scaling building after building, feeling much like the feline she was. Even though it sounded bad, it also felt wonderful knowing Dick would be more than against her doing this.

She was going to be a naughty kitty. Just…without Bruce hanging all over her. Dick would really not approve of that. The thought made her giggle.

It was funny how she ended up in this situation, really. Apparently Selina and Bruce had been getting a little too frisky during their last encounter, and Selina had ended up toppling over a balcony before either could catch themselves, not enough time to be the cat she was and land on all fours. Even though he wouldn't admit it, she knew Bruce felt at fault.

She had been awake, reading a book, when he came in with Selina, a glare on the latter's face as she stared up at the masked man. He had flashed Starfire a seemingly embarrassed smile which made her raise an eyebrow, and then hurried her up the stairs to check for broken bones. She cocked her head at their retreating forms, curious as to how she could have gotten hurt.

She had went back up the stairs and to Dick's room to see if he was still awake, and relay what she had just witnessed. He looked startled when she burst through the door, furrowing his brow at her. She went on to tell him what had happened, and she was slightly taken aback when he started laughing. She huffed and crossed her arms; Selina could be seriously hurt!

The next morning, she had tried to find a way to get Bruce alone so she could ask him about it without him getting embarrassed. She had to admit she felt a little awkward trying to do this, but all for the cause. She really liked Selina and just wanted to make sure she was okay.

It proved to be a lot harder than she thought, Dick always wanting her attention, even more so than usual. It was almost like he knew what she was doing, and just had to find a way to stop it for some unknown reason. Or it could be that he just wanted sex.

Most likely the latter.

She was able to get away when they were in the bedroom relaxing on the bed, her saying she was going to go see what Alfred was up to. He was busy going through some paperwork he brought with him from the tower, so he smiled and shooed her off without question.

She bit her lip and glanced one more time his way, then flew out of the room and down to the first floor. She was pleasantly surprised to see Bruce in the sitting room, reading the paper, though unlike normal people, he was probably analyzing the newest crime sprees. He had looked up at her and nodded her way, and she could tell he was slightly surprised when she walked toward him and took a spot next to him on the couch.

She felt odd and slightly uncomfortable under his curious gaze, but went on to her questioning anyway. When he blushed and coughed after she asked, she felt slightly embarrassed. Thinking it was more private than she first anticipated.

No wonder Dick was laughing the night before.

Bruce had taken a breath and explained that due to 'certain encounters' the night before, she had accidentally fallen and had a fracture ankle and a broken arm, and quickly said that she could visit her up in his room to try and lighten the tension, saying she was still sleeping.

When she went into his room, Selina was up and looking slightly pissy, probably because of Bruce's caretaking. She figured she knew how it was like, seeing as she would become a bit iffed at Dick whenever he took care of her.

Boys.

Selina smiled at her when she came in, saying she was happy to see her and that she had a simple request. When she asked, Starfire had been slightly hesitant, not sure how to play the role. Selina had insisted that it was just fun and games, and that Catwoman must still make as appearance for the night (something about Harley and Ivy, though she wasn't quite following the conversation considering she wasn't familiar with the names). She assured her she could pull off the sultriness as well, being the feline that she was. They were connected.

In the end, she complied.

She flung herself through the large, open vent (courtesy of herself, of course) and into the extravagant jewelry store. When she looked upon all of the jewels gleaming in the moonlight, she realized why Selina was so taken by them. They were absolutely beautiful, and she almost felt a tug to get her leather-clad hands on them. She smiled and licked her lips, a feeling of extreme sexiness as she moved toward the cases in an alluring fashion. Might as well play the part; besides, who know, someone could be watching. That meant she'd have to act, right?

She trailed her hands across the glass, her eyes gleaming as she hopped on top, admiring as she looked straight down. There was a bang, and the spell was broken; someone was there with her.

She could feel her heard pounding, the act coming to a halt as she flung herself off of the case, using the counter as a shield. An object stalked, and she tried her best to hold in a gasp. Oh X'hal, how was she supposed to get out of this one? She did not want to reveal her powers, especially if they saw her suit. Catwoman did not have such powers, and that would definitely raise awareness.

Her fear completely diminished and turned to confusion when she saw a swish of a black cape, trailing up to two pointy ears. She could come out and explain herself, a better chance of coming out unscathed if he knew it was her.

She stood slowly, startling when he was staring straight her way. So, he knew where she was the whole time. No surprising.

She slowly climbed over the case and kept her back pressed against it, hesitant to move any closer. What if he did arrest her? There were certain times where he was unpredictable, and it made her unnerved. This definitely proved one of those times when he admired her figure, a small smirk on his face.

Her eyes widened; did he think she was Selina? No, he couldn't, he had been keeping too close an eye on her. Besides, he was the Batman. He had to know who she was.

She meekly walked closer, the sex appeal in her movements completely gone. She was about to speak when he moved swiftly to spin her around and pin her against the closest case, her stomach digging into the corner. Her eyes widened when she felt him pressed against her too roughly for her comfort. What in X'hal's name was he doing? She gave an involuntary shiver when he breathed on her neck, her whole body stiffening. Okay, something was _very_ wrong with this scenario.

Once she came back to her senses, her mouth curled into a snarl as she pushed him away, flipping onto the case in a crouch. When he stood again she was about to put up defense, afraid to attack incase of any unintentional sexual positions coming into play, but stopped short when she got a good look at his face. The bone structure wasn't right, his chin more rounded than usual. The height wasn't right either, and it almost looked like…

"Dick?"

All he did was smirk, and now she realized what was going on. He wanted to play the cat/mouse game; she had to admit, it did seem kind of hot. Sometimes when she knew Bruce was out "chasing" Selina in Catwoman form, she would wonder what the adrenaline was like during their playtime. How much better the intimacy was after the prize was caught.

She couldn't help but grin back.

She flung herself up and back in the vent, hurrying down the path and to the roof, making sure to get enough momentum to leap to the next. She could hear the soft footfalls behind her, signaling that he had begun the chase. After a few buildings, she became bored with the running, wanting to _really_ play. She turned around right before the next jump, remaining flat on the surface of the roof. She watched as he slid to a stop, confusion on his face at first, but a smile forming once he realized her intentions.

She couldn't help but purr. She couldn't help but notice how absolutely gorgeous he looked in that suit, decided he pulled it off better than his mentor – despite how well she thought he pulled it off himself, though she'd never in a million years tell Dick that – and slinked around him. She felt pleased with herself when he paid close attention to her every move, apparent lust on his features.

She was really wondering what sex would be like against a roof right about now.

When he lunged for her, she smoothly rolled aside, catching him around the ankle before he could make it to her previously-occupied spot. He planted his hands on the ground as he spun his body around halfway through, yanking his foot up to fling her into the air.

While airborne, she did a somersault, turning it into a back-hand flip once she touched the ground. She licked her lips and grinned when she watched him bite his, hands twitching as his side.

Oh, how she just wanted to ravage him right there.

She decided to slow her movements somewhat; make it easier for him to catch, yet not give him complete control. While caught in the flow of their dance, she became entranced by the way he looked, so lithe. She was so entranced that she didn't anticipate his sudden pounce, pinning her against the roof. He straddled her and kept her arms above her head, wrists together, and she knew she could easily get free, but at this point she really did not want to. He just looked too delicious at the moment; she was pretty much at the point that she would let him do whatever he wanted to her body.

Due to the tight fabric, she could feel his lower region resting on her quite well, causing her to shudder in pleasure. She knew he could tell, too, because a boyish grin broke out on his face as he leaned down for a kiss.

His hands were everywhere on her, and she took it upon herself to run her hands from his shoulders all the way down to his rear, hands firmly planted. He chuckled against her lips as he moved to bring his legs together and move hers apart, nestling back down. Even through the athletic cup she could feel how absolutely aroused he really was.

Tongues explored each other's mouths, and she was vaguely aware of him pulling the suit down her body, the cool air brushing past her skin. One hand instantly cupped her breast, a small moan coming from her mouth when he kneaded. She desperately wanted him out of the costume, though it would be too complicated to remove in a sex-induced frenzy.

He seemed to think the same thing, for he sat up from her and began to undo the bottom half, pulling out a condom from a random pocket, throwing it at her as he continued. He had pushed her outfit down to where the shoes met, he with only the bottom half gone, in the same position.

She waited impatiently, wiggling, as he put the condom on, her breath hitching as he settled in between again. She cried out into the night when he pushed forward, hands balling, the mask pushing up slightly from arching her head back. She figured he realized this, considering he tore the mask from her and harshly pressed his lips against hers, prying open her mouth with his tongue. She desperately wanted to grab onto him, but also did not want to break him in the process, so kept her hands against the roof.

He lowered on her farther, creating more friction, parts of the upper armor rubbing outside, causing the pleasure to intensify tenfold as it rubbed against her. Her breaths came quicker, her voice more shrill as she moved with him, needing more.

She knew he could tell she was close, and quickened the pace. A few more strokes and she was pushed over the edge, crying out, and she felt him shudder as he reached it as well. One more long, hard stroke and he dropped down on top of her, kissing her neck.

She giggled when one ear of his mask tickled her chin, pulling him up to her lips.

He rolled off of her and grabbed hold of his pants, redressing and still flushed. She admired him until all was back on, and pulled up her clothing as well.

He helped her up from the ground and pressed her against him, one arm around her waist, and leaned in to speak in her ear. "We're definitely doing that again."

Her eyes gleamed behind the mask as she nodded back.

The next morning at the breakfast table, things were oddly quiet. She and Dick would glance at each other every now and again, and then to Bruce's quiet form. Selina was healed and more than happy to get into her suit again, so why was he acting so odd?

Well, it wasn't exactly odd for him, but he'd usually at least issue a good morning.

The rest of the meal carried on in silence, tension thick in the air, and slight nervousness from the two other occupants.

Once finished Bruce stood, and before walking out he glanced over at Dick over his shoulder. "Next time you decide to have some fun in my suit, make sure certain stains are cleaned from it before putting it back."

They both paled, then turned beat red.

* * *

><p><strong>You have to admit, you all would want to have your own BatmanCatwoman chase. I know I would.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! **


End file.
